This invention relates to sectional display racks generally of rectangular trays and comprising vertical supporting legs having a right angle section at each of the corners of the tray. Specially molded ribs are formed on the tray to constitute projecting means on opposite bottom walls of each tray. These ribs are adapted to receive a wing portion of a supporting leg in the space between the upright projecting rib and the side wall of the tray. Locking means which lock the wings of the supporting legs vertical into secure engagement are comprised of a pair of cam projections on the side wall which fit into recesses in the wings after the edge of the upstanding leg is inserted in the space between the projection and the wall.
The invention further relates to modifications of the ends of the supporting legs to adapt the assembly of sections of a plurality of trays as part of the support structure so that the rib is shaped at its leading and trailing edge so that a camming action can occur between a trailing edge of the upright or depending rib above or below the bottom wall of the tray and the bottom edge of the vertical supporting leg to assure a fit into a pair of slots at each wing of the supporting legs.
The invention further relates to improvements in the tray structure at the corner and in the bottom portion to cause reinforcement of the bottom web by the provision of strips and to cause a strengthening at the corners by increasing the thickness of the tray at the corners wherein the material which constitutes the tray is formed of a high impact thermoplastic or thermosetting material.